Kiss Kiss Fall In Love  Oneshot Collection
by Hitachiin Pepper
Summary: 1ª história: Hani/Haruhi, 2ª história: Tamaki/Haruhi
1. Happy Birthday Mitsukuni

**DISCLAIMER: **Esses personagens não me pertencem. Embora eu adoraria ter todos eles para mim! ^^

**Kiss Kiss, Fall In Love – Oneshot Collection**

Por Hitachiin Pepper

_- Dedicado á Fê-Chan -_

_**First History:**_

_**Happy Birthday Mitsukuni!**_

_- Vamos correr meus caros!_ – Lá estava Tamaki dando ordens e mais ordens ao Clube dos Anfitriões. – _Logo ele estará aqui! Hikaru, Kaoru! Como vai a decoração?_

_- Tudo certo Tono!_ – Os gêmeos, com o costumeiro timbre divertido, batiam continência ao loiro. – _As cortinas rosas já foram colocadas e todos os móveis estão com o estofamento personalizado!_

A Terceira sala de música estava lotada de pessoas com uniformes semelhantes. Todos corriam de um lado para o outro. Era possível ver alguns pedaços de panos com imagens de coelhos estampados caídos no chão. Estes eram rapidamente recolhidos, enquanto os móveis mudavam de lugar, para dar origem ao pequeno salão de dança; as mesas eram agrupadas, com toalhas cor-de-rosa, e eram colocados alguns cupcakes como aperitivos em cada uma.

O aniversário de Hani-Sempai era planejado cuidadosamente, desde muito tempo, para que não houvesse erros e tudo foi feito em segredo para que o lolito não percebesse. Finalmente havia chegado o dia. Mori-Sempai foi o encarregado de distrair Hani até a hora combinada; o resto ficou no Host Club para preparar a surpresa. Tamaki era o mais empolgado. Dizia que os plebeus ficam emocionados quando recebem uma festa surpresa e isso parecia o deixar mais animado! _"É a honra de um homem manter segredo até o último instante, mesmo que isso custe sua vida!"_

- Ótimo! Kyoya, e os convidados?

_- Estarão aqui dentro de uma hora._ – Calmo e racional, o Rei dos Demônios transmitia as informações ao resto dos rapazes. Ajeitando os óculos, continuou. – _Tivemos todas as confirmações de presença, exceto por duas. Foram canceladas por motivos pessoais de cada um. Como sempre, a maior adesão foi do público feminino, apenas com a participação de Haninozuka Yasuchika e Morinozuka Satoshi._

- Hm! Muito bom! Haruhi, e o bolo?

_- Ah! Já foi entregue no colégio e já está chegando aqui. Provavelmente daqui há alguns minutos..._ – Haruhi já estava acostumada com o ritmo dos integrantes do clube, porém, tinha que admitir que estava exausta. Aquele tipo de programação não era de costume da Fujioka, o que a deixava perdida.

- Espero que ele não atrase! Essa festa tem que ser perfeita! Vamos continuar! De acordo com meus cálculos, temos duas horas para acabar, estou certo Kyoya?

O aceno do moreno foi o que encerrou aquela conversa. Os gêmeos foram supervisionar o resto da decoração, enquanto Tamaki e Kyoya escolhiam as melhores fotos para o álbum "Aniversário do Honey-Kun". Em um canto da sala, arrumando os granulados em cima das mesas, Haruhi pensava se seu presente iria agradar Mitsukuni. O kimono para festas era preto, com alguns filetes bem pequenos e rosados. Não havia achado mais nada que combinasse com a personalidade "fofinha" de seu Sempai; também não queria que parecesse um presente barato. Por isso, foi até a loja perto de sua casa onde a especialidade são roupas orientais. Realmente o presente não havia sido barato, mas ainda sim estava receosa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_- Feliz Aniversário Honey-Kun!_ – Era possível ouvir os gritos histéricos das clientes por todos os lados. A festa já havia começado a algum tempo. Tamaki e os gêmeos dançavam com as clientes, enquanto Mori, Haruhi, Kyoya e Hani, davam atenção ás meninas. Algumas estavam sentadas nas mesas conversando animadamente sobre os presentes que Hani ganhara, qual era o melhor e o critério que utilizaram para comprar o "presente perfeito". Haruhi olhou para o garoto por um momento e percebeu que, milagrosamente, ele se encontrava sozinho. Não pensando duas vezes, pegou o embrulho dourado e foi em direção a ele.

- Hani-Sempai! Posso falar com você por um minuto?

_- Claro Haru-Chan!_ – O sorriso que ele dava todas as vezes para ela a fazia estremecer por dentro. Haruhi sentia algo especial por Hani, mas não havia percebido seus reais sentimentos. Pegou a mão de Haruhi e a levou para fora da sala. Fechando a porta, olhou gentilmente nos olhos castanhos. – _Obrigado por preparar uma festa surpresa pra mim! Você deve ter se cansado, não é Haru-Chan?_

_- Ah, não foi nada Sempai... quem organizou tudo foi o Tamaki-Sempai..._ – Não sabia o porque, mas quando conversava com Hani, se sentia envergonhada, ao mesmo tempo, feliz. Retirando o presente debaixo do braço, estendeu a ele – _Falando nisso, aqui está seu presente... não sei se vai servir Sempai. Se não gostar eu posso trocar..._

Com aquele sorrisinho maroto, Hani pegou o presente com cuidado e o abriu. Retirando o kimono, se admirou com a beleza do presente.

_- Haru-Chan! É lindo! Não precisava comprar nada!_ – Correu e abraçou a garota, que acabou corando.

_- Precisava sim! Você é importante pra mim, Sempai!_ – Olhando para cima, Hani olhou profundamente nos olhos âmbar da garota.

_- Você também é importante pra mim. Posso pedir mais um presente Haru-Chan?_ – Olhando confusa para o rapaz, acenou com a cabeça. Alguns segundos depois, apenas pode sentir os lábios açucarados nos seus. A boca de Hani foi apreciada por Haruhi, que não gostaria de se afastar do pequeno Mitsukuni. Se separando em busca de ar, a voz delicada dele foi ouvida apenas por ela. – _Foi o melhor presente que ganhei hoje Haru-Chan!_

Desta vez foi Haruhi que procurou pelos lábios masculinos. Se todos os aniversários do Host Club fossem iguais aquele, gostaria de ajudar em todos, contanto que fossem apenas de seu querido e amado Haninozuka.

E ao som da música romântica que tocava dentro da sala, acabaram dançando enquanto puderam. Se Hani estivesse ao lado de Haruhi, tudo estaria bem para sempre.

- Eu te amo Hani...

- Também te amo Haruhi!

FIM

**N/A:** Sejam bem vindos! Essa foi a primeira oneshot de "Kiss Kiss Fall In Love". Por incrível que pareça, eu costumo ter sonhos com desenhos, e outro dia sonhei exatamente com essa história. O Tamaki dava ordens aos outros, inclusive para mim ( ¬¬' ), e todos estávamos arrumando o aniversário do Hani. Me lembro de tudo ser rosa e muito bonito... Quando acordei, estava abraçando o travesseiro e super inspirada para fazer o fic! Huhuhu, quem sabe as outras histórias também surjam enquanto eu estou dormindo! ^^

Bom, essa coleção inteira é dedicada pra Fê-Chan! Que me alegra todas as manhãs na escola, tardes no telefone e noites no MSN! Aishiteru Fê-Chan! Mandem reviews e sugestões para o próximo oneshot! Não se esqueçam de ler "Sweet Child O'Mine", segundo capítulo já está ON!

Beijos

Hitachiin Pepper*


	2. Rei de Copas

**DISCLAIMER: **Esses personagens não me pertencem, embora eu adoraria ter todos eles para mim ^^

**

* * *

**

**Kiss Kiss, Fall In Love – Oneshot Collection**

Por Hitachiin Pepper

_- Dedicado á Fê-Chan -_

_**Second History:**_

Rei de Copas

- _Vamos ver o futuro nas cartas!_ – Os gêmeos Hitachiin falavam juntos para o delírio das clientes. O tema de hoje seria "um verão tropical", porém teve que ser adiado, já que o grande King havia achado algo mais interessante e divertido para compartilhar com as donzelas. Tamaki tinha fascinação por tudo que vinha de plebeus, ainda mais quando se tratava de premonições. Era um ótimo evento para contar com a ajuda do clube de magia negra e Nekozawa aceitara de bom grado. Gostava de Tamaki, principalmente porque ele se mostrava empolgado com assuntos que lhe diziam respeito. As mesas estavam cobertas com toalhas pretas, mas o local continuava com o tom rosado, para deixar as clientes confortáveis. Aquelas que queriam ver o futuro nas cartas bastavam se juntar aos Hitachiin, que tinham todos os tipos de tarô sob a mesa. Hora ou outra, o amor proibido podia ser visto entre os dois, mas nada que acabasse com o clima de mistério. Para as que queriam saber sobre a leitura dos astros, tinham como anfitrião Kyoya, acompanhado de Nekozawa. O moreno se divertia com as previsões e aproveitava para vender alguns itens que ajudariam na renda do Host Club. No outro canto, Hani, Mori e Kanazuki, liam as previsões para cada signo, juntamente com a leitura da borra de café. Mas, o lugar mais cheio era onde estavam Tamaki e Haruhi. Os dois, geralmente nunca ficavam como dupla nas atividades do clube, mas dessa vez, o Suou ficou com Haruhi porque disse que iria falar sobre os costumes plebeus e sua "filha" precisaria ficar em sua companhia pra ensinar os costumes da plebe.

- _Eu sempre admirei a capacidade dos plebeus de criar atividades que não custam dinheiro. Talvez estejam apenas procurando um significado para suas existências. Porém, dentre todos esses métodos, meu preferido_ – Tamaki abriu o baralho na mesa, separando para Haruhi cortá-lo – _é a cartomancia. Vejam, não me pareço com o Rei de _Ouros?

- _KYAAAA!_ – Apenas os gritinhos foram ouvidos, até que uma delas disse – _Tamaki-Sama, fica adorável quando fala dos plebeus! Não sabia que se interessava por cartomancia. Pode ler meu futuro?_

- _Não preciso ler as cartas para saber que terá um lindo destino e repleto de amor_. – As clientes continuaram com a sessão de gritos, para o tédio de Haruhi.  
_  
- E você Haruhi-Kun? Se interessa pela leitura de cartas também_? – Colocando o dedo indicador no queixo, refletiu por alguns segundos.  
_  
- Hm, bom, na verdade não me interesso por essas coisas. Acho que somos nós que fazemos nosso futuro e é impossível que algo possa prevê-lo antes de acontecer, mas... se vocês estão felizes por tentar adivinhá-lo, eu também fico muito feliz._ – Acrescentando o sorriso natural no final da frase, a Fujioka conseguiu aumentar sua popularidade ainda mais.

- _Está errado. A adivinhação das cartas é um jogo muito antigo. Acredita-se que o baralho foi inventado pelo pintor francês Jacquemin Gringonneur, sob encomenda do rei Carlos VI da França. O jogo de baralhos era jogado pelos senhores feudais apostando pedaços de terra e escravos, e foi assim que começaram as jogatinas. Mais tarde, atribuíram-se significados específicos às cartas com figuras, representando personalidades históricas e bíblicas. Imagino a felicidade dos plebeus quando descobriram este jogo tão incrível._ – Tamaki não gostava que duvidassem de seus jogos, principalmente sua tão amada Haruhi. – _Vamos Haruhi! Vamos jogar este primeiro_. – Tamaki mostrou um papel a ela – _É o jeito tradicional._

A garota leu o papel para si, antes de ler para as clientes.  
_  
- "O baralho comum é composto por 52 cartas, significando as 52 semanas do ano. É dividido em quatro naipes que, por sua vez, significam as quatros estações, os quatros temperamentos humanos, as quatros características psicológicas e as quatros partes do dia e da vida. Há, portanto, uma carta para cada semana do ano e 1 naipe para cada estação. Os naipes são: Ouros, Paus, Copas e Espadas. Os humores são: Colérico, Sanguíneo, Melancólico e Fleumático. As características psicológicas são: Inteligência, Intuição, Compaixão e Depressão. Por fim, as estações são: Primavera, Verão, Outono e Inverno."_ – As clientes olhavam atentamente Haruhi, tentando entender o jogo.

- _Hmm! Muito bem Haruhi! Nos ensine como fazer!_ – O brilho nos olhos do King demonstravam ansiedade.

- _Ei, espere. Não ouviu que eu não tenho interesse nisso? Não faço idéia de como se faz. Nunca joguei isso na vida..._

- _Como não? Você tem que saber sobre os costumes plebeus!_ – Lá estava ele novamente fazendo um dramalhão. Como Haruhi odiava tudo aquilo. Ele era tão narcisista e egocêntrico que deixava o ar abafado. De um tempo para cá, tinha certeza que ele era repugnante, mas percebia que seu conceito sobre ele havia mudado muito... era diferente. Se sentia bem quando ele a mencionava, a tocava, cutucava, empurrava, abraçava, quando se jogava no chão ou batia a cabeça na parede. Quando se assustava, quando assustava os outros, quando chorava, quando ria, quando brincava ou quando estava triste. Amava aos poucos cada lado de Tamaki, cada parte dele que parecia tão incomum. Mas, era estranho e diferente. Algo mais forte que uma amizade, mais puro que carinho. Ela não sabia como definir a palavra que nunca havia usado ou escrito. Amor. – Vou _tentar então! Temos que sempre estar abertos a novas experiências!_ – As garotas bateram palmas extasiadas – _Hummm... talvez se eu colocar todas abertas assim... não, essa está de cabeça para baixo... não são todas iguais... hããã, talvez se eu somar minha idade mais a quantidade de letras da minha pergunta... dezoito, dezenove, quarenta e um, não, quarenta e nove... ah..._ – Olhou para Haruhi com um olhar triste, "cachorrinho" como todos haviam nomeado.

A Fujioka suspirou e pegou o papel novamente. Havia um outro jogo: Gong Hee Fot Choy. Parecia muito mais fácil de fazer. Aos poucos foi organizando as cartas na mesa onde apenas 32 cartas eram usadas, do sete ao ás dos quatro naipes. As quatro linhas de cartas foram organizadas e Haruhi olhou para Tamaki gentilmente, indicando que o futuro dele estava sendo revelado. Com o rosto confuso e bobo, o loiro olhou para ela esperando a explicação.

- _Bom Sempai, nas __vibrações __que envolvem seu desejo, apareceu o oito de paus, significa que vão haver realizações. Na sua vida sentimental apareceu o oito de copas, significa amor..._

_– As clientes gritaram empolgadas – nas surpresas, apareceu casamento ou união... no amor apareceu estações, significa que mudanças irão ocorrer... hummm... no campo estações, dama de copas, amizades... no campo sol, que significa "que alguns fatos trarão luz a você", caiu o rei de copas, significa alegria! Que ótimo Sempai, até aqui, tudo deu certo!  
_Ele corou com as palavras delicadas dela. Se o destino estivesse certo, ele havia descoberto naquele momento aqueles sentimentos. Como se naquele instante o tempo houvesse parado, todas as imagens dela lhe vieram á mente e seus pensamentos foram varridos de sua cabeça. Não havia mais como esconder ou resistir, apenas amava Haruhi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As clientes já haviam ido embora há tempos. Mori e Hani, também foram embora, assim como Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya e todo o Clube de Magia Negra. Os gêmeos haviam oferecido uma carona para Haruhi, porém ela recusou, agradecendo assim mesmo. Tamaki terminava de arrumar suas coisas; pensava sobre sua descoberta. Como não havia percebido antes? Ele mesmo disse que sua vida com Haruhi era uma comédia romântica... como era idiota! E ainda dizia que aquilo era um amor de pai, ás vezes se achava um pervertido, ás vezes um bom pai... na verdade o que sentia era um amor diferente... com sentimentos. Estava arrasado. Olhou para a janela vendo os pássaros voarem distantes, em direção ao pôr-do-sol. Será que ele conseguiria ampliar seu mundo com Haruhi e abrir as asas para voar em uma grande aventura? Suspirou cansado e voltou seus olhos novamente na bolsa, quando percebeu alguém atrás de si.

- _Haruhi? Você me assustou._ – Colocou a mão no peito... sentia-se corar, desviou o rosto para a janela tentando ,em vão, esconder o constrangimento – _O-o que f-foi? Está precisando de uma carona?  
_  
- _Não Sempai... é que, eu queria me desculpar._ – Tamaki a olhou novamente. O pôr-do-sol entrava grosseiramente na terceira sala de música, onde todos os móveis, paredes e piso ficavam laranja, juntamente com os olhos dela, que pareciam ainda mais bonitos assim – _É que hoje eu disse que não tinha interesse em cartomancia, enquanto você parecia animado... Eu acho que fui grossa... Me desculpe. Eu sei que pareço desinteressada com certas coisas, mas não faço por mal, na verdade nem percebo._

- _Haruhi... não é nada disso..._ – Ele a olhou carinhosamente – _É apenas o seu jeito de ser, não deve se preocupar com isso. Eu gosto de você do jeito que você é. _– O sorriso que ele deu no final foi retribuído por ela. Virou e se afastou, mas não sem antes dizer as poucas palavras:

- _Obrigada Sempai. Também gosto muito de você. Desculpe novamente. Até amanhã._

Tamaki, antes que ela saísse do recinto, pegou uma carta de seu baralho que estava em cima da mesa. Não importava qual fosse, acreditou na sorte. Correu até ela.  
_  
- Haruhi! Espere. Isto é para você_. – Entregou a carta a ela que fez uma cara confusa.

- _Está me dando uma carta de baralho?_ – Vendo o semblante calmo dele acenando que sim, olhou novamente para a carta em suas mãos – _Humm... Oito de paus? O que significava mesmo? Ah, era amor não er... _– Antes que terminasse, seus lábios se encontraram com os de Tamaki. O gosto de frutas cítricas invadiu sua boca como um veneno entorpecente, que parecia cada vez mais delicioso. Não importava se o loiro fosse egocêntrico ou narcisista, se ele a amasse do mesmo jeito todos os dias, até o resto de sua vida, ela aprenderia a amar.  
Como uma criança que engatinha aos poucos. Ele a olhou nos olhos quando se separaram por falta de ar, e ela teve a sensação de estar nadando em um mar azul, pois os olhos do Suou eram os mais azuis de todo o mundo. Dentro de seu peito uma felicidade imensa parecia querer explodir e ela tinha vontade de gritar a todos o quanto era bom o que sentia. Enroscando-se no pescoço dele e puxando-o mais para perto, ela disse em tom de segredo:

- _Sabe, acho que acredito em cartomancia_. – Arrancando um baixo riso dele, ele colocou as mãos e sua cintura e se beijaram novamente, esperando que o destino lhes reservasse uma ótima surpresa, digna de um Rei de Copas.

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** _Rei de Copas: A figura é de Júlio César, que geralmente está portando um machado que simboliza as legiões romanas._  
Sejam bem vindos! Por incrível que pareça, também sonhei com toda essa história, mas alguns detalhes foram mudados. No meu sonho ( não sei o porque) mas a Haruhi, no final, entregava um Às de Paus pro Tamaki, já que tinha o coração desenhado... Ufa, ainda bem que mudei isso... seria bem estranho! O mais curioso é que eu ando sonhando com esses fics ¬¬' acho que ando lendo muito Ouran ^^  
Bom espero que gostem desse fic... depois de fazer o Tamaki vilão em Sweet Child'O Mine, achei bonitinho colocá-lo como par da Haru-Chan!  
Mandem Reviews please! Beijos*


End file.
